The present disclosure relates to a display unit having a current-drive display element, a drive circuit for use in such a display unit, and an electronic apparatus including such a display unit.
In a field of a display unit that performs image display, there has been developed and commercialized in recent years a display unit (such as an organic EL display unit) including, as a light-emitting element, a current-drive optical element that emits light of which the luminance varies depending on an applied current value (such as an organic electro luminescence (EL) element). Unlike a liquid crystal element, etc., the organic EL element is a self-luminous light-emitting element and hence provision of a light source (backlight) is not necessary. The organic EL display unit therefore has features of high image viewability, low power consumption, and fast response compared with a liquid crystal display unit which indispensably includes a light source.
Such display unit that includes the current-drive optical element has a display section having pixels arranged in a matrix, and various circuits used for driving the display section in the periphery of the display section. Specifically, for example, a source-driver circuit that supplies a pixel signal to each pixel, a write scan circuit that selects a pixel line through which the pixel signal is supplied, and a power supply scan circuit that supplies power to each pixel are provided in the periphery of the display section, (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-2796, 2010-281993, 2009-2522269, and 2005-228459).
In the display unit, a so-called bezel region in the periphery of the display section is desired to be reduced mainly from the viewpoint of design. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-204664 proposes a display unit in which two pixels being horizontally adjacent to each other share one pixel signal line (data line) to reduce a circuit scale of a source driver, thereby achieving a narrow bezel region.